


fly away

by saiditallbefore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.Or they had been— until that goose showed up.
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game) & Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 120
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	fly away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosestone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosestone/gifts).



Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

Or they had been— until that goose showed up.

It had been shaping up to be a perfectly normal Saturday. The Dursleys were gathered around the breakfast table, steadfastly ignoring a five-year-old Harry Potter. Harry, who didn’t like the Dursleys any more than they liked him, was doing his best to ignore them back.

And then there was a knock at the door.

“Harry, get the door,” Uncle Vernon said.

Harry answered the door. 

There was a goose on the front step.

“HONK,” it said.

Maybe this was someone’s idea of a joke? Harry looked up and down the street, but he didn’t see anyone who might have left a goose on the front step— only Mrs. Number Three, across the street. She looked thrilled at having caught a bit of neighborhood gossip.

The goose pushed past Harry, waddling straight inside the house.

“No, wait—” Harry began, and chased after it. It was only a goose, after all, and who knew how the Dursleys would react to it?

By the time he arrived in the kitchen, the Dursleys’ well-ordered breakfast had already descended into chaos. Aunt Petunia was shrieking, Dudley was attempting to hide under the table, and Uncle Vernon was shouting and pulling at his mustache.

“NOW SEE HERE—” Uncle Vernon shouted.

“HONK!” the goose responded, its beak right in Uncle Vernon’s face. Vernon scrambled backwards.

Harry couldn’t quite blame him. The goose had teeth.

The goose beat its wings a few more times in the Dursleys’ direction, then it turned to Harry. He braced himself.

“Honk,” the goose said, almost gently. It patted Harry on the head with one of its wings, then waddled toward Harry’s cupboard. It looked at Harry, then back at the cupboard.

“D’you want me to help you with that?” Harry asked. 

The goose bobbed its head up and down.

This was shaping up to be even weirder than the day Harry turned his teacher’s hair blue.

Still, going along with the goose seemed like a good idea. Harry opened up the cupboard, and the goose poked its head around, packing a few things into his schoolbag. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Honk!” the goose said, then picked up the bag in its beak. It waddled toward the door.

Harry wondered if he should be more worried about a goose stealing his things. Well, most of them were hand-me-downs from Dudley anyway. 

The goose turned around and looked at him. It jerked its head toward the open door.

“Am I supposed to come with you?” he asked.

The goose nodded.

Harry hesitated for just a moment. It was a _goose_ , after all, and it seemed a little bit unbalanced. But, well— he glanced back toward the kitchen, where the Dursleys were still hiding.

“Alright!” he said. “I’m coming!”

Wherever they were going, it was sure to be interesting.


End file.
